The Last Voyage
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Many would agree that Linebeck is the cockiest, most conceited captain to ever live. But whenever a certain circumstance appears, will he change his ways? Linebeck/OC/Link
1. Linebeck, Link and Marigold

**A/N: Something new from me here, a Legend of Zelda fic! Oh my! I started this back when I had just beat Phantom Hourglass, and I kind of got obsessed with all the new characters...although, I still like Wind Waker the best. Meh. Judge me.**

**Umm, the story is told from the OC's POV. Her name's Marigold, which you will deduce pretty quickly into the story.**

* * *

*****CHAPTER ONE*****

"All hands on deck, and be quick about it!"

I groaned as I sat up from my resting spot by the steering wheel. Link, who was perched on the mast along with Ciela, hopped down to where our captain, Linebeck, was standing. I noticed a mischievous gleam in his cunning eyes as the three of us approached.

Ciela flickered. "What do you want from us, Linebeck?" she asked with a bored tone.

"This is what I want to show my noble crew!" The captain fished a map out of his coat pocket. We gathered around to see.

Link blinked. "How old is this map?" he asked with curiosity.

Linebeck grinned. "Pretty old," he replied. "That's why I'm so anxious to go after this treasure. This is so old and it was so hidden in a dark dungeon that there's no way someone would have uncovered it yet!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Linebeck shot me a dirty look, "Have something to say, Marigold?"

"All you care about is the stupid treasure," I bit back. "It's all about what's in it for you. I'm sick of it!"

"Me too!" Ciela squeaked, flying around in quick circles. "I never liked the guy in the first place, it seems like you and I are the only ones that actually want to help Link save Tetra!"

"Now, ladies," Link said nervously, trying to calm us down.

Linebeck silenced him. "I don't care if you two _stowaways _like it or not. We're finding that treasure! And that's that!"

"And why is that?!" Ciela and I demanded in unison.

"Because I'M the captain!"

Link gulped and decided to stay silent while the three of us screamed at each other. Smart boy.

After Linebeck had successfully—somehow—silenced us with some irrational explanation, the three of us dispersed. I heaved angrily and plopped back down by the steering wheel.

I had had enough cocky captains for the day.

* * *

That night, as we were all preparing to go the sleep, Link took control of the wheel. I felt sorry for him sometimes, having to do the night shift. He hardly ever got any sleep at all.

That's why I decided to stay up part of the night with him.

"Hey, Link," I whispered, walking up on the deck beside the steering wheel. Link glanced over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Marigold," he replied, taking his hands off the wheel. "What brings you up here this time of night?"

I shrugged, my blonde hair falling on my shoulders. "I dunno. I felt bad for you, I didn't want you to stand up here alone."

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure I'm not as bad off as Linebeck," he said sarcastically, plopping down on the deck. I sat down next to him. "I mean, he has it so hard, all the time…"

Just the mention of that jerk ticked me off. "Linebeck is so stuck up! If I owned the stupid boat I would have thrown him off a long time ago!" Link laughed, taking off his hat to reveal a snoozing Ciela on his messy blonde hair.

"Yeah. I mean sometimes he's not so bad, but…"

"But nothing! He has no excuse to take advantage of you all the time. He's always slacking off while you go off and work your butt off to try and save Tetra, not to mention the world!"

"Marigold, shh," Link said suddenly, interrupting me. "You're going to wake up everyone else."

I blinked, realizing that I was yelling. "Sorry," I whispered. I could see him smile in amusement. I liked the fact that Link and I were best buddies. He was someone I could really talk to…I mean, the only other one of the ship was that snake Linebeck…

I shivered suddenly, realizing that it was starting to get chilly. Link scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Th-thanks," I chattered. I noticed that Link was shivering as well; I wasn't the only one that thought it was cold.

I guess I should have realized that it wouldn't take long for us to start kissing, given the fact that we were so close together. I mean, Link and I were pretty close anyway, why not start taking this to the next level?

What I didn't plan on, however, was that my ranting had awoken Linebeck, and he had traveled up to the deck to see what the heck was going on. And he saw EXACTLY what was going on.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Linebeck roared, surprise written in his expression. We quickly broke apart, Ciela bouncing off Link's head and waking up.

Neither Link nor I could respond, as we weren't really sure what to say. Oh my gosh, did we really just do that??

"What the heck are you screaming about, Linebeck?!" Ciela demanded, flying up and stretching her wings after being cooped up under Link's cap. Linebeck eyed the tiny fairy before turning his beady eyes back to us.

"I'm yelling because I hear Marigold scream, decide that I better go see what on Earth is attacking her, and then I see her and the treasure dog sucking each other's faces off! What the heck am I supposed to make of that??"

Link blushed, and I shivered. I was cold again. Ciela curiously flew in front of us. "Link…you and Marigold…?"

"Yes," he replied. "But…it was just because…we were cold."

"COLD?!" Linebeck was nearly foaming at the mouth. "Occasionally I get cold, but that doesn't give me the urge to make out with Link!"

"Oh, shut up, Linebeck," I finally mustered. "You're just mad because it wasn't ME making out with you." I rolled my eyes. "You're just a conceited idiot. What would you know about any of this?"

I think I went a little overboard, because I finally got the captain to shut up, which is a rare thing. Without another word, he whirled around and stalked back down to his cabin.

The three of us watched him go. Ciela finally sighed, and with a sleepy sounding murmur, fell asleep once more on Link's messy hair.

That left the two of us alone again.

I stared right into Link's onyx eyes again. "I'm cold."

He stared back. "Me too."

We picked back up where we left off.

* * *

**How was that for an intro? Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think in a review! Very much appreciated!**


	2. Steering Lesson

**A/N: Annnnd here's chapter two! I'm actually on like the fourth chapter, but I'm a little bit at a loss about which direction to take it. I'm sure I'll come up with something though...**

**Linebeck, Link and Ciela all belong to Nintendo. Marigold is my OC.**

**And for those who were asking, Link is around 15, and so is Marigold.**

* * *

***CHAPTER TWO***

The next morning, I found myself in bed. I vaguely remembered me going back down to my cabin about ten minutes after Linebeck left. Link was exhausted, and so was I, so we both finally gave up on keeping the ship on the right trail and went to bed. I mean, we couldn't have blown that far off course, could we?

Think again.

I woke up after hearing a scream. It sounded like Linebeck. _Now I know why he wanted to investigate,_ I thought with a grim expression. _Sounds like a banshee from down here…_

Hastily, I crawled out of bed and dashed up to the top deck, where I saw frantic Linebeck and a frazzled Link. Apparently he had the same idea I had.

"How the heck did this happen?!" the captain sputtered, pointing to the horizon. I looked up and realized that we had drifted out of the NorthWestern sea and we were nearing Mercay Island. Apparently that was a bad thing, but I wouldn't mind a tiny vacation in Mercay. Linebeck, however, had other ideas.

"What's the matter?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I mean, why not rest on Mercay for awhile?"

Linebeck spun around and glared at me with his beady eyes. "The problem is that we're supposed to be heading due east, and somehow we drifted south! And it's all because SOMEBODY wasn't up last night to navigate the boat!"

That was clearly a shot at Link. The blonde haired boy put on an angry expression. "Look, I'm sorry I was tired, but…"

"But nothing," I harshly replied, cutting him off. "Linebeck, give poor Link a break. He's always running around, trying to help his friend, and all you do is order him around. When does he get the opportunity to rest?!"

Linebeck snorted. "Well maybe if you weren't sucking his face off last night…"

"OK, don't call it sucking face. That just sounds wrong."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Linebeck crossed his arms. "All that matters is that now we're way off course. We have to get back to the NorthWestern Sea so we can find that treasure!!"

"Treasure, treasure, treasure," Ciela muttered to herself. "All that matters to you, jerk."

There were no more arguments, however, as Linebeck was the chief captain of the ship. So, with our morning already ruined, the mighty ship turned around and started back to the north.

* * *

I guess it was around noon that Linebeck started acting weird. And it was around me, no less. I guess I should have sensed it coming, since I seem to have a great intuition with these kinds of things, but that wasn't the case. That weirdo just started to act freaky out of nowhere.

I was sitting on the top deck, watching the passing ocean when I felt him behind me. Lazily, I looked up and squinted at his face through the sun. "What do you want, Linebeck?"

The captain surprised me by plopping down next to me. I studied him briefly before giving up. Whatever.

Then he started talking. "So, Marigold…you and Link, huh?"

I blushed, thinking about last night. Then I shrugged. "Well, I'm still not sure if we're a thing or not, you know? I mean, yeah we made out, but that was probably just us getting caught up in the moment late at night. I'll have to talk with him some to figure out what we're going towards."

His eyes seemed to light up, and he grinned. "So, you guys aren't going out or anything?"

"Um. No." I was eyeing him suspiciously now. Why was he so interested in that?

With a spark in his step, he leapt up and strode away, giggling manically to himself. I stared after him with a confused expression before turning back to the sea.

What the heck was that all about?

* * *

After awhile had passed, we finally crossed over into the NorthWesten Sea. Linebeck was still ecstatic, and he was even more joyful whenever Link told him where we were.

"This is great!" he exclaimed, leaping for joy. He dug the dusty old treasure map out of his jacket pocket and studied it with interest. "So, if we head to the east, then we'll be much closer. It looks like it's right on the edge of the NorthEastern Sea."

Link rolled his eyes as he let go of the wheel. "Hey, Linebeck, can you take over for me for a while? My arms are falling off…"

Ciela fluttered out of Link's cap and flickered around Linebeck. "Yeah, you seriously need to give him a break. He's been at it all day."

"Why not have Marigold steer?" the captain suggested. I raised my eyebrows and studied him.

"Are you for real?" I asked. "I mean, you saw what happened last time I navigated…"

It seemed like no one would ever forget what happened that day. It was a lazy summer afternoon, and Linebeck was steering. He wanted a break, so I offered to navigate for him. Unfortunately, the ship was much harder to handle than I thought, and we ended up nose-first into the Isle of Gust. The strong winds surrounding the island didn't help much either, so it took us the rest of the day just to try and get the ship back on the sea.

Linebeck shrugged and smiled at me. "I think you can do it," he said with an encouraging tone. I stuck up an eyebrow. When is this retard ever nice?

Cautiously, I approached the wheel. Link let go and stepped back, and I grabbed onto it with shaky hands. It started to feel like the boat was getting out of balance, but Linebeck was oblivious. "Just holler if you need help," he said after patting my back and, taking Link with him, he climbed down to the bottom deck.

The current was strong today, and that didn't help at all. I ground my teeth and braced myself to try and keep the boat on track for east, but the current seemed intent on blowing it north. I considered calling for help, but I didn't want to give Linebeck the satisfaction of watching me fail.

So I kept silent. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?

I think Link, Linebeck and Ciela realized that I was getting blown off course when the ship hit a massive rock that was sticking out of the water. It shifted me back east, at least.

Link and Ciela were up on the top deck in a hurry. "Marigold, are you alright?" Link asked, Ciela floating curiously around his head. I nodded and sighed, letting go of the wheel.

"I fail," I admitted, plopping down. "I can't steer."

Link smiled sympathetically and crossed his arms. "Oh, you don't fail," he reassured. "Steering's just not your thing. Don't worry, I'll get Linebeck to—"

He was interrupted by a massive crashing sound. We both fell over, Ciela crying out in surprise. "What the heck was that?!" I heard Linebeck calling faintly below the top deck, hastening footsteps up to the top. I didn't reply, however, because I had fallen harder than I thought.

"Mmm…Link, everything's going dark…" My voice came in little more than whisper. Link looked down at me in astonishment, and I heard Linebeck walk closer to me and pause.

"Marigold!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Will Marigold be alright?? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
